You Got To Let Go To Hold On
by Sentra
Summary: AU. The world is overrun with brainwashed civilians. The KND and allies have one last battle. Kuki loves Wallabee, but he doesn't love her. Can she let him go? please review FINISHED
1. From the End

This was a strange ficcy to write. I may come back to write a chapter before this, but I may not.  
  
You Got To Let Go To Hold On  
  
Chad kicked the wall next to him; Nigel winced. He'd grow over that last few years, and still remained clean shaven. He refused to allow the image of Mr. Uno to haunt him.  
  
"Destroying the wall will change nothing."  
  
Nigel turned to face the speaker. "Michael, are you sure that there is no way to reverse this?"  
  
The former delightful nodded. "Yes. And don't think I don't know how you feel. My sisters are in the same ranks as your girlfriend."  
  
Chad stared out the window at the marching troops. His blond hair had grown out enough for him to pull it back into a pony tail. He stood just a bit taller then the others.  
  
They had heard rumors over the internet that there was a cure to the brain washed masses, but they couldn't find any proof it existed.  
  
As the footfalls faded, Hoagie appeared from a hidden door way.  
  
"Anything?" Nigel asked.  
  
The other shrugged. His one chubby form had faded, and he now was a sickly pale twig of a man. "Kuk' callen' up Quat' now."  
  
The boys nodded and headed into the hidden room. Kuki sat at the far side at a computer, but the focus of the room was the medical spread, with one Abigail lying unconscious amidst it all. Her dark skin held reflection of the monitor lights.  
  
From the computer screen called a voice, "Kon'nichi wa, Modemoiselle Kuki!"  
  
It was Quatre, the French hacker. No one really knew he real name, but it didn't bother them to much. While they had all hit 25, she was still in her teens.  
  
Kuki smiled at the face on the screen. Quatre's English was very bad, but she attempted to learn a couple words for her friends. Unfortunately, she only really spoke to the Japanese Kuki... "Bonjour, Quatre-Chan!"  
  
"Bonjour Garçons!" She cried, waving to the others. All but Hoagie rolled their eyes, for he gave a small wave.  
  
Nigel's question was brought up again – "Any change?"  
  
It took a moment for the translation to get to here, but once it did, she frowned. "Rien bon."  
  
"What's wrong?" Micheal spoke up. His once towering figure had been caught up to by the others, making so he could no longer read the screen and had to attemp translations on his own.  
  
"Les nouvuex cochons de guinée ont été trouvés."  
  
"Les nouvuex cochons de guinée? Oh, Guinea Pigs."  
  
"J'en voie les caroctée maintaienant."  
  
As she spoke, a set of blue prints appeared. "Puissant, oui, mais défectuéux."  
  
"Faulty? How so?" Kuki asked.  
  
"La plupart des utilisateurs obtiennent luers cerveaux frits!"  
  
The prints showed a new system of control. A similar system was what was being used on everyone else. They took over the mind, but it caused the body to be weak. It was also what happened to Abigail. She was on machines that pumped drugs to stop the take over, but she couldn't wake up. This new system strengthened the body, but as Quatre said, fried the users brain.  
  
In this new formed world, most of the population was under control. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Abigail, Chad and Michael made up one tiny outpost. Most of the families and friends they knew -Moshi, Tommy, Lizzie, Sarah and Heather – were among the mindless.  
  
Some did escape, but no one can find them, like Cree. Some were dead, like Ben, the youngest of the Delightfuls. And others ran away, like Joshua.  
  
Wallabee was a mystery and everyone had a different idea of what became of him. Michael thought he was a coward like Josh. Chad though he'd been captured and was among the brain dead marchers. Nigel still believed him to be out there some where, while Haogie and Kuki accepted the fact he was dead.  
  
Small outposts existed in the would outside, and some isolated places where never hit, but contact was rare. Quatre was their only constant contact, and as far as they knew, they were her only.  
  
"Hé, hé! Mademoiselle Kuki! J'ai trouvé quell que chose!" the face suddenly appeared above the blue mess.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Un appareil photo de sécurité!"  
  
They gathered around to watch a file play.  
  
"C'est de deux mais il y a!"  
  
The clip played. A young man was unloading a pick up truck. He wore a grey overcoat and hat, along with bulky gloves.  
  
"Quat, can you enlarge this?"  
  
"Oui, oui!"  
  
The clip zoom up on the screen. The man then drove forward and finished unloading. He then turned to the camera. He waved at it, before pulling off his hat and giving a mock bow. As he rose up, Nigel spoke again – "Quat! Pause!"  
  
He studied the frozen frame. The young man had almost white hair, but it was still touched blond. His skin was lightly tanned, and he looked though his bowl cut with piercing green eyes.  
  
"Quat, slow, please."  
  
"Oui, Monsieur Nigelle!"  
  
Michael gave off a slight snicker at the name - "Nigelle?"  
  
The clip continued. The boy replaced his hat, and returned to his truck, driving off frame. A few bits later, and the unloaded parcels exploded.  
  
"Cool." Hoagie whispered.  
  
"Quat-chan? Who was that?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, amis quelques moisil y a, il y avait beaucoup de trombones. Ils étaient pour une récompanse sur lui."  
  
Nigel stepped back from the screen. "Any idea of the name?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Then it appears I was correct."  
  
"Monsieur?"  
  
"That was Wallabee Beatles."  
  
A collective gasp went up. "Il est mon homoloque astralien?!"  
  
"Can you do a search on him?"  
  
"Je peut essayer."  
  
The sceen blinked off.  
  
"Nig' was that really Wall'bee?"  
  
Nigel turned to Hoagie. "It would appear so."  
  
* * * * 3 days later  
  
"Damn boy. You have gotta find someone to help ya!" Cree tuned to the boy in the seat next to her. He was twitching uncontrollably, eyes flashing. At first glace, one would think he was a druggie coming off his high.  
  
"I g-gotta get this t-to Ab'"  
  
She shook her head as she drove. "I shouldva found somebody to drug you up."  
  
"No!"  
  
The boy stared at her with glazed green eyes, and clutched his parcel tightly.  
  
"Easy Wallabee. I know. An' I won' stop ya."  
  
He nodded, at least as best as he could. Cree parked a couple housed away, and the clumsily made his way to the correct safe-house.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the door bell rang, everyone jumped to stare at it. After all, who could possibly be using the bell?!  
  
It rang again. Finally, Kuki went to answer it. She peeked outside, giving a tentative, "Hello?"  
  
A voice replied, but it was to soft to make out from the other side of the room. Suddenly, Kuki screamed, and flung open the door, pouncing on the visitor.  
  
The others rushed forward to help, but Kuki was only happily embracing the stranger.  
  
Chad spoke up first, "Kuk'?"  
  
The stranger started to plea with the insane woman, "Le' go?"  
  
Kuki did, and he shoved her away. "Ya can' be touchen' mah! Ah ain' sahfe!"  
  
He staggered away, giving them a clear view. He was shaking uncontrollably and wore tattered clothing. His hat had fallen to one side, allowing blond tuffs to escape.  
  
Michael figured it out next, and cried out "Beatles!" to the surprise of the others.  
  
After double a double take, they all agreed. It was Wallabee Beatles standing before them. They all piped up at once, blasting forth questions to their new found one.  
  
Wallabee cowered away, but still held out he box. His body started to spasm.  
  
"Stop!" Kuki yelled, pushing her way though the boys. They quieted and a shacky voice was heard from the Aussie as he spoke to Hoagie.  
  
"Ah gah th-the stuff fah Ab'" he said as he handed the box to the geek.  
  
"What is it Wall'bee?" he asked as he took the box from unsteady hands.  
  
Once he relinquished the box, Wallabee's knees buckled, and he started to fall. Chad reached out to catch him, but the moment his hands touched the other, Wallabee screamed. "DON' TOUCH MEH!"  
  
Chad let him go, and uneasily made his way a way.  
  
Haogie aproched him. "Wall? Wall, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ya can' be touchen' meh. Ya gotta stay 'way." He pulled at the door, but Hoagie stopped him.  
  
"Wallabee. Look at me."  
  
When he refused, Hoagie reached out and gripped his shoulder. The other screamed and thrashed, eyes dilating. Over his random accented threats, Hoagie tried to get through to him. Nigel and Chad stood to the side ready to help, while Michael and Kuki looked on in confusion.  
  
"Leh go! Leh go! Leh go ah meh!"  
  
He stared to get violent, and it took all three of the guys to restrain him. "Ya don' undahstand! Ah can' stop 'em!"  
  
Hoagie still attempted to talk to Wallabee but he was beyond their help. He thrashed about, managing to get the others off, before running out of the building. The five ran after him, but he evaded them. Finally they slowed and gave up. Last was Kuki, who stared out over the wasteland... "Wallabee~! Please come back!!"  
  
* * * * 1 hour later  
  
Hoagie came running out of the hidden room. "Guys, Guys!" he cried, before rushing back in. Michael was already inside the room, and Quatre was on the PC screen. Someone else sat in front of the monitor.  
  
Quatre greeted them each as they entered, "Kon'nichi wa, Mademoiselle Kuki! Bonjour Nigelle! Allô Monsieur Shad! Hé Monsieur Michel! Salut encore Hojé!"  
  
They each gave a confused hello back, except Hoagie who grinned happily. "Quat and me found out what Wall' gave us. It's a neutralizer for the brain."  
  
The chair turned, and Kuki gave off her second happy scream of the day, before glomping the new person.  
  
"Kuk's! Kuk's! Ab's can' Breathe!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Cree sat in her truck, pondering. Wallabee was restrained next to her, but she'd already sedated him. She could tell by the look in him eyes that he was loosing his battle. His little visit had pushed him to far, and she feared that he wouldn't be able to pull himself back this time. But what could she do?  
  
In all honesty, she should kill him. She should put him out of his misery.  
  
She could let him keep fighting it until he eventually did loose, and then kill him.  
  
She rested her head on one hand. Everything she thought of resulted in his death. There was no cure, and she wouldn't, couldn't let him live once his mind was dead. If the crazy ass' who'd done this to him found out it was a success, they'd do it to everyone left.  
  
He truck beeped, signaling someone was about. Cree turned on the scanners and gasped as the identity was revealed. She felt little happy tears fall, and she smiled at the drugged companion.  
  
"You lil' punk. You finally found away ta save Abby."  
  
* * * *  
  
Abigail and Kuki walked outside a bit, Kuki relating the past happenings. Back in the safe-house, the guys (plus Quatre) worked on modifying the gadget to a larger scale.  
  
Kuki had already finished her story, but Abigail wasn't quiet satisfied with all her explications.  
  
"Kuk's? 'Ow lon' was Ah Out?"  
  
Kuki smiled sadly. "Just over 23 months."  
  
"Are weh all d'ats left?"  
  
Another nod from the oriental woman, but in the back of her mind, alitle voise was screaming, Liar!  
  
"Wha' 'bout Wally d'en?"  
  
"He just vanished."  
  
* * * *One night next week  
  
"Pourquoi avez-vous menti à elle?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle ait siu."  
  
Quatre smiled at the distraught girl, "Tu l'aimes toujours, ne faire pas tu." Kuki nodded, "Ouais."  
  
"Tu devres le traiter un jour."  
  
"Oauis."  
  
The door opened behind her and Kuki turned to grin at Abigail. Since she wasn't translation using the computer, she had nothing to hide.  
  
"Oh, hey. Sorry ta interrupt, but I jus' want'd ta hang."  
  
"No problem, Abby!" Hey, Abby, this is Quatre. Quat, this is Abigail."  
  
"quatre, huh. Ain' that four in Franch?"  
  
"Oui, Mademoiselle Abigail."  
  
"Well, d'en, Bonjour à vous!"  
  
Quatre gave off a high pitched squeal. "Et elle parle français!"  
  
"Girl, I was born in France!"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Eh, Oui."  
  
Quatre squealed again, grinning happily. She then pulled a Kuki, and started rambling on. Abigail listened patiently, smiling at the child on the computer screen.  
  
Kuki felt her anger rise. Quatre was her friend! Not Abigail's. But before she could do anything, Nigel entered.  
  
"Monsieur Nigelle?"  
  
"Oh, not now. "He turned to the other girls. "He's back."  
  
Abigail looked over, "Who?"  
  
"Wallabee. Hoagie wants to try the machine on him."  
  
She jumped up, "Wally's here!?"  
  
Without answering, he turned with the gadget and left, with the girls right on his heals.  
  
They entered the main room to find Michael and Hoagie out cold and Chad trying to get his bearings. Wallabee threw Nigel down, and sent the machine skidding across the floor. Kuku ran for it, and pulled it up.  
  
"Abby! Grab 'in an' hol' 'im 'til I shoot!"  
  
Abby did so, and Kuki fired.  
  
The machine sparked before hitting Wallabee head on. Kuki was thrown backwards. Wallabee fell limp in Abigail's arms.  
  
To Be Continued!!!!  
  
Do you know how long it took me to type this!!!! Gah! Well, on the typing part two.  
  
Note on French: I did not translate into english. If you really wanna know, stick tight, and I'll add it at the end of the last chapter if you want. I think it's all correct, but I didn't have my teacher check it. Quat is me, 'cause that's my name in French class since you can't make Tomeka French, and four was my fav. number. (This was three years ago)  
  
Elle means girl in french. And to pronounce the last consonant, you have to end the word in a vowel. So it was either Nige or Nigelle. The first would be for a boy, the second for a girl. Personally, I would still call Nigel a girl.  
  
I also heard Abby might have been born in France. Don't know what the official word is though. 


	2. Comes the Begining

Part Two. 

Kuki blinked rapidly, but the darkness remained. She pulled herself to her feet, and stretched her hands out, trying to find a wall. Or, more preferably, a light switch.

She wandered aimlessly, finding nothing.

"Kuso... Where is the lights?"

And as if grating The Happy One's request, the lights flickered on, revealing a round room, with blue walls, and door lining them. Some door were the normal 'open close' type, while some where sliding, some where vault like, and a few where just a sheet draped across the entrance.

"He'o?" She called, "Is anybody here?"

Her voice echoed. Finally, she approached a door way covered in a sheet. She moved the cloth to find an empty room. "He'o?"

Nothing. She moved around the room. The vaulted doors where locked tightly so she couldn't enter. The rest where empty. Behind a sliding door, she heard something.

"He'o?"

Suddenly, a beast launched itself from the room, biting and snarling. Kuki slammed the door back in place.

> >

"Stupid girl."

The speaker turned to his unwilling companion. "But every time you chase her off, I get a little more control, don't I?"

> >

The sliding door bounced a bit, but remained shut. Kuki was gasping for air, "That was a lot of teeth..."

The Happy One glanced at the door again before moving on. This next door lead her into a white hall, doors on all sides. She went to the right, investigating as she went.

Many rooms were locked, and the ones she did open were empty. She finally got up her nerve to stand up to the hideous guard-dogs, if at one point they were dogs, and the beast didn't try to hurt her, just cried mournfully. Those rooms to, where empty.

"HE'O?"

> >

A small 10 year old fought against his restraints – "Kuki! GE' OU'!"

"Ah ... does my little friend dislike people in his head? HA! Fine, fine. How about I get rid of her, hmm?"

> >

It felt like forever that Kuki searched, finding door after door to empty rooms. She was about to sit and cry when a voice called out to her.

"Kuki? Are you really Kuki?" It asked.

She turned, her heart skipping. There, a few feet away, was Wallabee. He looked to young, maybe 15, as he stood smiling at her.

"Wa'ie!" She cried, running to glomp on to him.

At first, he seemed lost, but then he held her as well. After parting, the two struck up a conversation. It seemed to her, like a blessed eternity. After all, Quatre was right in quessing how she truly felt about this boy. And now, to have him all to herself, and to not have to share with The Quiet One.

"KUKI! NO! DON'! PLEASE!... please. Ya haveta get away. D'at's not meh..." A child cried, as his very being started to fade.

Wallabee smiled at her again. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "Kuki? Will you stay with me? Forever?"

Kuki beamed up at him. Personally, she wished for nothing less.

"Oh, Kuki!" he hugged her again. "I love you so much!"

Finally, a feeling started knotting in her stomach. "Rea'y?"

The blond faltered "... of course."

Kuki pulled away. "Who are you? Where's Wa'bee?"

"I am Wallabee!"

"Wa'bee what?"

"Beetles, duh!"

"You're codename, moron! The one you sti' use, even though KND was finished 15 years ago!"

"Huh?"

"You're not Wa'bee. You're a fake. Just a fake"

> >

A tiny six year old smiled as he collapsed on the floor. "Thank you." He mumbled, as he continued to waste his energy, so that he could help her.

> >

The fake Wallabee stood, suddenly much older, 20 almost. He grinned as she inspected his form. "Perhaps a fake I am, but soon enough, the real one won't exist anyway!"

He then directed his sights to the Japanese woman. "And neither will you."

Kuki backed away, before stumbling on something. She looked down to find a light weight sword at her feet. A katana, almost exactly the one Wallabee had given her for her 15th birthday. Before they started to disagree. Before he told her who he liked... Pushing back her own memories, she grasped the hilt and brought it up to face the fake Aussie.

She attacked once, measuring his abilities. He only laughed. But something happened. The hall faded to an arena. She found herself sporting a comfortable tunic and pants.

The Fake One glared up. "You're really not helping her, brat."

With him distracted, Kuki lunged, and sliced the figure. He vanished, and with him went the lights.

Kuki stood in the dark, listening. With nothing else to do, she started to walk. A light appeared in front of her, and she jogged to meet it. As she stood under the light, she noted that she was standing on a sidewalk, running along a street. A car drove by. Kuki steeped in front of it to catch their attention, but it drove right through her.

"Nani?"

'What a sec', she thought, 'this seems familiar! This is the same street I was on after I ...'

Sure enough, she saw herself, though much younger, waking down the street. Wallabee's head appeared from over a fence. "Kuk's?"

She watched, fascinated at this 3rd person view of her past.

Her past self jumped a bit, spinning to confront the other, standing just outside the light. "Oh... uh, hi, Wa'ie."

He scowled at her for using his name, before climbing over the fence, ad dropping down on her side.

"Whatcha doen' Wa'ie?"

He shrugged, but was still scowling. "Ah nee'e' ta get ou' An' stap callen' meh d'at! Why are Youh ou'?"

"Same thing. Sorry... about using your name"

"Wha'evuh."

Kuki watched the memoir continue, before spotting a draped doorway. After going though, she found herself in another hall.

'Am I? Am I in Wally's MEMORIES!'

> >

"You stupid brat!" The Fake One stood in front of The Tough One. "Why won't you just FADE?"

> >

Kuki open another door in the hall, watching the memories of her friend, the one's he'd managed to hide for The Fake One. Here too, was she hiding, safe from him. But somehow, she had to defeat him!

She about cried at some scenes, like ones after his parents split up, and others, she was left amazed, like one about the dandelion 86 had told the boys to watch over. She had no idea he'd brought it back to the tree house, and kept it him his room. Granted, it looked like he forgot to water it, so it died... And others she found. One's of him and Abigail. Those she didn't take a second look at, but continued on.

Finally, she got to one she was in, right before he left. It was the night Abigail got hooked up to the machines. And how the scientist told them she couldn't be healed. Kuki had perhaps been to cheery about it. That was the night that her and Wallabee fought... and he left, vowing if her ever did come back, it would be for Abby, and he hoped Kuki rotted.

Memories like those were painful. She pulled out and kept going. After that, was an area with no doors, but the walls went on. She ran her hand along the surface, shocked when a few steps in, her hand went right though the wall. Inside this void was blackness, but she also found two people. The Fake One had aged again, and his 21-year-old frame stood towering over a 4-year-old boy. The little boy was kneeling at The Fake One's feet, but not on his own free will. A wicked collar wrapped itself around his neck, and a chain flowed from it to the wall behind.

Some how, she knew. That little boy was The Tough One. He was all that was left of Wallabee Beeles.

Sanban Kuki hefted high the Katana. And stood with her head held high as The Fake One turner to her.

"You're still here?"

The Happy One nodded.

"What does it take to rid myself of you?"

"Maybe if you left, you wouldn't have to worry about it, would you?"

He attacked her, and she parried. And so it went, each blocking and dodging and thrusting, and a parrying. Finally, Kuki saw her opening, and struck. Hard.

He only laughed. Wallabee had told her once the dangers of hitting so hard, and she finally understood now, as she was flung across the room. She sat up, dazed, and meet with two cerulean eyes. The Tough One wiped away some loose tears as he watched her. He was hugging his knees, and just looked pitiful.

Then, The Happy One saw it. A faint aura on the chain. It last for only a second, but she new what to do. As The Fake One approached, she lounged to the side. She slashed the chain with her blade and watched as the links shattered. The Fake One backed away, his power cut off. The Happy One brought her Katana down on his being and whispering a "Sayonara" as he was destroyed.

"You see." The Happy One said, "Wa'bee didn't ever love me. He loved Abby." And thus, she turned her back on the pile of falseness, and knelt next to The Tough One. He flinched as she tried to help.

"Come on, Wa'ie! It's me, Kuki."

No reconnection presented itself, but she tried again. She coaxed the boy peacefully into her lap. He found himself trapped, and bawled as the girl hugged him. His energy sodangerously low, he slipped away into sleep. The Happy One still held him. For a moment, a flickering of what could have been was seen, but Kuki let it go. She loved Wallabee. She always would. But as much as he cared for her, he loved another more.

The Happy One rubbed soft circles on the child's back, slowing lulling herself to sleep.

"Eh? Kuks-chan? Kukichan! Wake up"

Slowly, The Happy One opened her eyes to meet the soft brown of The Quiet One. "Ohayo, Abi-chan."

"Gur', ya gotta stop scaren' Abby li'e d'at!"

Kuki smiled. "Gomen, Abi-chan!"

"Don' say it 'less ya mean it!" The Shy One said from his seat. The boys were all scattered about The Hidden Room.

"Where, Wa'ie?" Kuki asked.

The Leader (he would prefer The Supreme Comanderness, but ... no) spoke up, "He's over there."

Hoagie smiled as she approached, "He's starting to come around."

All focus turned to the blond. The Suave One stepped forward incase Wallabee flipped out.

Abigail stood next to her, and Kuki winced at the damage to her friend. The hat was gone still, reveling the network on metal on his skull. His heavy coat was gone, showing a sickly thin form. Taught skin was stretched to far, it easily displayed the broken, mangled bones.

Michael and Nigel both wanted him restrained in case he did, as Chad expected, flip out, but Hoagie and Abigail worried about hurting him more.

Painful gasps echoed from the lost one and they waited. His eyes finally opened, and Kuki noted how childlike they were still. And now, no longer were the glazed and crazy, but calm ... tired... and lost.

He met with smiles from everyone, and attempted one of his own, before drifting away again.

> >Ending One

Hoagie set up his machine, which he dubbed F.E.A.R (Freeing Everyone Around Rapidly). Nigel gave the OK, and The Shy One fired it at the marching army.

They all watched in amusement as the crowd stopped and looked around. Once done, the Heroes went inside, where Wallabee waited, and Abigail and Kuki tried to get him to stop moving.

"Well?" The Tough One asked.

The Shy One gave him a thumbs up. "Not to mention, Quat running around Europe with on too!"

"So, Josh? Ya up ta se'n 'em 'gain?"

The Hispanic Delightful turned to Cree. "I guess so. Do you think they will be angry with me?"

"At first." The Composed One said.

"Well, as much is expected."

Cree turned to Joshua. "So, I guess this is The End, huh?"

AN: I'm not done. I hated that ending, so I'm rewriting it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate IT!

* * *

It could be green, as suggested in REPORT but all super sayian's eyes turn green, so I'm not sure (feel like a freak for knowing that though) 


	3. Ending Two & translations

Like I said, I hated the ending. So here is a better one. Starts right before the text ending one in the last part. Not that anybody's reading. Oh, and I decided to putt he translations in, because I said I would . and idiot me forgot. Gomen minna-san!  
  
ENDING TWO  
  
Alarms blared at 3 the following morning as Nigel came running in. The once leader found Michael and Cree already talking.  
  
"Cree?!" a chorus of confusion went up. She gave a 'hey' back.  
  
"You guy's firen' the machine gave away this place. They're marchen' here righ' now!"  
  
And sure enough, the marching feet could be felt.  
  
Wallabee, who'd been left behind, appeared in the doorway for The Hidden Room. Although Hoagie offered to fix him up a wheelchair, the recently recovered Aussie stubbornly stuck with crutches. "So wha' we do?" He asked.  
  
Nigel stood up straight. "We open fire."  
  
And they did.  
  
Those who had been totally brainwashed dropped dead, no personality left to reawaken. Those who had managed to hind some part of themselves away from the mental invasion were stunned for a bit, but slowly recovered.  
  
Haogie went about making more copies of the machine, and he even sent a copy to Quatre. They went a bout freeing the mind-controlled victims. And then the living rallied together to fight those behind the attacks.  
  
With no one left under his control, the antagonist committed suicide. His identity was never released, but if you really want to know-  
  
Apparently, Joshua didn't run away.  
  
As the dead were buried, Michael was reunited with his only remaining relative, The Round One, Sara. Hoagie too was reunited with his sibling, but it seemed every one else they had grown up with was gone.  
  
Sanban Kuki bawled openly for the first time in years as she lay her sister to rest.  
  
Michael and Sara vanished. No one yet knows to where.  
  
Hoagie and The Annoying One stayed close by, helping set up jobs to fix the city.  
  
Chad disappeared over seas.... Not sure where, but his last transmission had a bit of French...  
  
Now that Lizzie really was gone, Nigel fell into depression. But it seems Kuki pulled him out.  
  
Wallabee tended to 'forget' he was injured, and spent the better part of the next year recovering, with Abigail attempting to tie him down. She seems to have no repercussions of what happened. The two bicker a lot, just like when they were little, but it makes the others smile.  
  
Cree hung out for a bit, before making her way into the city. She ended up working for Hoagie... or is it the other way around?  
  
Over 75% of the population died. Slowly, it has become stable, but it's still a bit dent in the human timeline.  
  
THE END  
  
Finished written on 2004/04/07 Finished Typed on 2004/05/02  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Mademoiselle Kuki" Kon'nichi wa is Japanese for hello, or good afternoon Mademoiselle is French for Miss  
  
"Bonjour, Quatre-Chan!" Bonjour is French for Hello -chan is the ending for a girl name... usually anyway .  
  
"Bonjour Garçons!" Garçons is French for Boys  
  
"Rien bon." French (the rest all are) Nothing good  
  
"Les nouvuex cochons de guinée ont été trouvés." new guinea pigs have been found  
  
"J'en voie les caroctée maintaienant." I'm sending you the blueprints  
  
"Puissant, oui, mais défectuéux." Powerful, yes, but faulty  
  
"La plupart des utilisateurs obtiennent luers cerveaux frits!" They fry the users' brains!  
  
"Hé, hé! Mademoiselle Kuki! J'ai trouvé quell que chose!" hey, hey! Miss kuki! I have found something!"  
  
"Nani?!" Japanese – What?!  
  
"Un appareil photo de sécurité!" security camera footage  
  
"C'est de deux mais il y a!" It's from two months ago.  
  
"Oui, oui!" Yep!  
  
"Oui, Monsieur Nigelle!" Yes, Mr. Nigel (feminine)  
  
"Je ne sais pas, amis quelques moisil y a, il y avait beaucoup de trombones. Ils étaient pour une récompanse sur lui." I don't know, but until a time ago, there were a lot of clips about a reward for him.  
  
"Non." no  
  
"Il est mon homoloque astralien?!" He is my Australian counterpart?  
  
"Je peut essayer." I can try  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Mademoiselle Kuki! Bonjour Nigelle! Allô Monsieur Shad! Hé Monsieur Michel! Salut encore Hojé!" Hello Miss kuki. Good day Nigel (feminine) Hi Mr. Chad. Hey Mr. Michael. Hello again Hoagie!  
  
"Pourquoi avez-vous menti à elle?" Why did you lie to her?  
  
"Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle ait su." I did not want her to know  
  
"Tu l'aimes toujours, ne faire pas tu." You still like him, don't you  
  
"Ouais." Yeah  
  
"Tu devres le traiter un jour." You need to tell them one day  
  
Bonjour à vous!" Hello to you (formal)  
  
"Et elle parle français!" And she speaks French!  
  
Sorry I forgot to put this in. please forgive me, I did promise in chapter one. Well, this story really is done. But I'm working on a new one so please read it when it is ready. And, I'm putting some fanart up from this story on my website, so come see! It is on my bio page thing, so please come and visit! 


End file.
